


hugging Sam > pie > time

by circus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/circus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nighttime for the Winchester boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hugging Sam > pie > time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/gifts).



“Alright there, Sammy?” Dean whispered as he climbed into bed.  
Sam mumbled something and turned over. “Big baby,” Dean chuckled, and pulled Sam closer, his back to his chest, legs balled up and spooned against him.  
“You are a tall bitch,” Dean noted, stroking Sam’s hair, “But you still fit against me when you curl up.”

Sam shivered and backed closer against Dean, eyebrows furrowed until Dean’s chin rested on the curve of his shoulder. “Mm,” Dean murmured, smiling, and Sam laughed slightly

in his sleep, because Dean’s stubbly dimple tickled his skin, and Dean’s voice floated pleasantly on his neck.

Dean grinned, and Sam’s eyes slowly opened. “Sup,” he yawned, before turning on his side to face Dean.

Dean shrugged, readjusting the blanket over them so that it covered Sam’s ears. “Just walked around out for ten minutes.”

“Mhm,” Sam nodded, still drowsy.

“Wanted to get pie…” Dean trailed off and sighed.

“Yeah? Why didn’t you?”

“That would take time…”

“Since when is time more important than pie?”

“Since I felt this strange urge to hug you when I started walking to the cafe.”

Sam opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. “Are you serious?”

“Myeah,” Dean yawned, and wrapped his arms around his baby brother.

Sam smiled into Dean’s neck and squeezed his eyes shut as Dean began to draw lazy circles over his back.

Sam’s hands crept up to Dean’s hair slowly, slowly -

“Think I don’t know what you’re doing, love?” Dean said, amused.

Sam froze.

“Well, go on. I’m in a good mood today,” the elder sighed, wiggling a little to get more comfortable, and his breath fluttered Sam’s bangs.

Sam’s hands resumed inching up until they reached Dean’s hair.

“G’night,” Sam looked up at Dean and smiled. He nodded and patted his shoulder, eyes closed.

Sam’s fingers wandered in Dean’s hair, soft and soothing, better than a lullaby. Dean fell asleep as Sam trailed butterfly kisses over his neck.


End file.
